The present disclosure relates to an attachment mechanism of an optical scanning device and an image forming apparatus including this attachment mechanism.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes an optical scanning device emitting a scanning light. The optical scanning device radiates a surface of a photoreceptor with the scanning light to form an electrostatic latent image corresponding to image data.
The optical scanning device has a problem that an imaging distance (a focal distance) of the scanning light to the photoreceptor and an imaging position (a writing position or a focal position) of the scanning light on the photoreceptor are displaced from a correct distance and a correct position due to a dimension error of components, an assembling error of components to a frame body and others. Therefore, the optical scanning device includes a position fixing member working separately as a displacement adjustment of the imaging distance and a displacement adjustment of the imaging position.
Alternatively, there is an optical deflection scanning device, in which a pair of positioning plates having positioning pins movable according to an attached position of the optical scanning device are arranged at both sides of the optical scanning device, adjusting relative positions of the optical scanning device and the photoreceptor by movement of the positioning pins.
However, the above-mentioned position fixing member needs to work separately as a displacement adjustment of the imaging distance and a displacement adjustment of the imaging position. In addition, there is a problem that it is necessary to replace the position fixing member for every adjustment and it is necessary to prepare dedicated jigs and tools for adjustment.
The above-mentioned optical deflection scanning device has a problem of taking labor and time for two position displacement adjustments. That is, it is impossible to carry out two position displacement adjustments easily and accurately.